1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doorbelt molding in general, and more particularly to a doorbelt molding which is used for motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional doorbelt molding 10 substantially having a U-shape configuration is fixedly attached to a door outer panel 11. Inside of the door of the doorbelt molding 10 an outer weather strip 12 is provided, and an inner weather strip 15 is provided at the end of a reinforcement member 14 which is fixedly mounted on a door trim 13. A window glass 16 is slidably interposed between these both weather strips 12 and 15. The reference numeral 17 shows a door inner panel. The both panels 11 and 17 are provided with reinforcement members 18 and 19 therewithin, respectively.
Considering the interior of the motor vehicle and the shoulder space thereof, or considering the point of the design of the motor vhicle, it is today requested to make two planes of the window glass and the door outer panel identical, that is to say, to shorten the distance between the plane of the window glass and the door outer panel, thereby presenting attractive appearance.
In the above-mentioned conventional doorbelt molding 10, however, the molding 10 is substantially U-shaped configuration, and it is not inwardly folded to make the identification of the two planes of the window glass and the door outer panel.